


Her daily sudoku

by antrazi



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dead Like Me, George, There's nothing like reading gay porn in the cafeteria at work when everybody just thinks you're playing Sudoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her daily sudoku

This was one of those days.

George wasn't really surprised that she had to die in a bizarre accident before she had such a day.

George lounged in the cafeteria at work.

Yes, lounged was the best description for what she did.

She had a coffee by her side and a book with Sudokus and a pen in-front of her. The label big and fat so that you could read it from a distance.

The big letters had been one of the main reasons she even bought the thing, it certainly wasn't her fascination for logic puzzles.

One of the easiest ways to keep your solitude during break at Happy Time Temporary Services was to have something to do that kept you from participating in discussions.

Delores came her way and smiled encouragingly.

"Millie, after the break I will send Kevin to you, a new employee. He will help you with the filing."

George didn't even have time to answer in any way, Delores had already seen the next person she had to address.

George liked her boss Delores in her own way, as much as her anti-social personality allowed it at least.

But the older woman was always so... positive and energetic.

She had probably more energy than a graveling on a mission.

And now George had the idea of Delores as a graveling stuck in her head...

Momentary distracted she looked around and saw Crystal in the cafeteria.

This was rare, it was very unusual to find the woman anywhere else but at her place at the reception.

George would bet that Crystal would be back there before she managed to blink.

George nodded lightly and Crystal nodded back in passing. Or whatever you called the small reaction that translated to other people as the equivalent of nodding.

A last look around, then the Reaper held her pen in position and opened her Sudoku book.

There it was, around one fourth in.

The sheets she had wanted to read.

NC-17 Slash fan fiction of her favorite fandom and pairing, cleverly disguised for public consumption. She didn't want to test out the reactions to her reading gay porn out in the open.

This was her daily ritual, a few sheets every day for the break in her Sudoku book.

The question was when she needed to buy a new one before somebody got suspicious.

Perhaps she would just give the puzzle book to Kiffany at der Waffle Haus, she had seen the server doing them before in a quiet moment.

A last quick look around. And George ignored where she was and enjoyed her reading time.


End file.
